1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for receiving a circuit board therein, and particularly to an electrical connector with guiding structures for positioning the circuit board therein.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been many developments and innovations of electrical connectors that receiving circuit boards and make electrical connection therebetween. Electrical connectors known as card edge connectors have been widely used for some time now. A typical card edge connector is described in xe2x80x9cProperties of Card Edge Connector Spring/Tab Interfacexe2x80x9d (P460xcx9c466, May 28, 2002). Other card edge connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,869,672, 5,052,936 and 5,171,154.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional card edge connector 9 comprises an elongated insulative housing 90 defining a longitudinal slot 92 therein for receiving a circuit board 8. A multiplicity of evenly-spaced passageways is defined in two sidewalls of the housing 90 that are at opposite sides of the slot 92 respectively. A multiplicity of conductive terminals 91 is received in the corresponding passageways, for electrically connecting with the circuit board 8. The slot 92 is slightly wider than the thickness of the circuit board 8, and only a relatively small portion of the circuit board 8 is received in the slot 92. As a result, the circuit board 8 cannot be securely received in the slot 92. The circuit board 8 is prone to be damaged, especially when the connector 9 is subjected to shock or vibration during normal use. This can result in faulty electrical connection between the circuit board 8 and the card edge connector 9, or even failure of electrical connection.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for securely receiving a circuit board therein, so that the circuit board maintains reliable electrical connection with the connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for receiving a circuit board therein. The connector comprises an elongated insulative housing defining a longitudinal slot therein for receiving the circuit board. A multiplicity of evenly-spaced passageways is defined in two sidewalls of the housing that are at opposite sides of the slot respectively. A multiplicity of conductive terminals is received in the passageways, for electrically connecting with the circuit board. A pair of guiding arms extends upwardly from opposite ends of the housing respectively. Each arm defines a central guiding channel therethrough, for guiding the circuit board into the slot and securely receiving the circuit board therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: